The Friar Family
by lauraosnes
Summary: a glimpse into family life for maya and lucas / a collection of oneshots about the kids of lucas and maya / {lucaya} {next gen} {one-shot collection}
1. Morning at the Friars'

hey everyone. this story is a collection of little short stories centering around lucas and maya after they're married and have kids. they have twin daughters named Brooklyn and Taylor. some of the stories will connect with the others and some of them will affect all of them. This first chapter will introduce the two kids and give you a glimpse of their personalities. the girls are 16 in this one-shot. hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucas woke up first, like always. He's always been a morning person and that didn't change when he settled down with Maya. He turned and looked over at his wife who was lying next to her. She had the comforter wrapped all around her and had a light smile on her face. Lucas looked at his beautiful wife for at least a minute before trying to wake her up.

"Maya," he whispered, leaning over and giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Maya, time to wake up gorgeous."

"Go back to bed Huckleberry, it's too early," Maya muttered, turning to face away from Lucas. Maya was not a morning person and would sleep till noon if it was possible.

"C'mon Maya, we gotta get up and start breakfast before we wake up the girls," Lucas said, sitting up and shaking Maya's shoulders. Maya groaned before turning and facing him.

"Alright, fine, I'm up," Maya said, sitting up and putting her head on Lucas' shoulder.

"Good morning," Lucas said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, it'll be a good morning when I get my coffee," Maya said, pushing the comforter off and standing up, Lucas following suit. The two walked downstairs to the kitchen and Maya walked right to her coffee machine. She brewed herself a cup of dark roast with some honey and took a sip and smiled. "Much better."

"What should we do for breakfast?" Lucas asked, looking around the fridge.

"You know, I can handle breakfast this morning," Maya said, setting her mug down and wrapping her arms around Lucas and putting her head right by his heart. "If you wake up the girls."

"Oh no, I know what you're doing," Lucas said, pulling away slightly, "You're trying to be all loving and cute so that you distract me and convince me to wake up the two sleeping beauties upstairs. Nope, not gonna work. They get there laziness from you, you wake them up."

Maya snuggled closer to Lucas and put her on puppy dog face. "Please Huckleberry," she said, looking up at Lucas with big eyes.

"Ugh, fine," Lucas said, knowing it was easier to quit now than later. Maya smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Thank you," Maya said, a winning smile on her face.

"Yeah yeah, but you're doing it tomorrow," Lucas said before heading upstairs to face the most difficult task of the morning. He walked down the hall and opened the door that lead to Brooklyn's room. Brooklyn's room was painted sky blue and had light brown curtains on her window that overlooked the streets of New York. Her desk sat in front of the windows and was neatly organized with her school supplies and her laptop closed at the center. Her bookshelf stood next to it and was full of books about horses, animals, and far away places. On the top shelf were her riding trophies. Brooklyn had been riding since she was five and she loved it. If it were up to her, she would live on the ranch where her beloved horse Caramel lived. Her walls were full of photos of her friends and family along with a few posters of her favorite musical artists, like Luke Bryan, Hunter Hayes, Taylor Swift, Demi Lovato, and One Direction. Her bean bag chairs were up against the wall with some throw pillows on them.

Lucas walked over to Brooklyn's bed and crouched down next to, level with Brooklyn's sleeping form. "Brooke," Lucas said, shaking the girl's shoulders, "Time to get up." Brooklyn shook her father's hand off her shoulder and turned over, her back now to her father.

"Brooke, you gotta get up and get ready for school," Lucas said, standing up and sitting on the edge of her bed. Brooklyn groaned and put her pillow over her head. Lucas reached over and grabbed it.

"Daddy, please let me sleep," Brooklyn muttered, her eyes still closed.

"Nope, you've already slept. Time to start the day," Lucas said, shaking her shoulder's again until Brooklyn finally opened her eyes. Brooklyn was a good mix of her parents. She had her father's light brown hair, but she had her mother's blue eyes. She was taller than her twin at 5'6'' and had her mother's skin tone.

"Alright, I'm up," Brooklyn said, grabbing her phone from its spot on the nightstand.

"Be down for breakfast in twenty," Lucas said, giving his daughter a kiss on the forehead and walking out of the room. He stepped into Taylor's room that was across the room. Taylor's room was painted a dark purple and had black and white patterned curtains. Her desk was facing the windows, but it wasn't used for school work like Brooklyn's. Her's was full of sewing materials and sketch books full of designs that were rarely seen by anyone other than Taylor. A sewing machine was below the desk and besides it was a full length mirror and a garment rack. Taylor aspired to be a fashion designer one day and loved sketching designs in her free time. Her bookshelf wasn't as full as Brooklyn's and was mostly full of knick-nacks and her cheer trophies. She pom poms were strewn on the floor in front of her bed. Taylor had been cheering since the age of five and was on the varsity team for the high school. Her walls were full of fashion photography and posters of her favorite artists, like Halsey, Lorde, Lana del Rey, Ariana Grande, and Nick Jonas. She had one comfy chair on the other side of her room with some clothes on it.

Lucas walked over to Taylor's bed and sighed. Taylor was the hardest to wake up. She could sleep through a hurricane if she wanted to. Lucas sat on the edge of the bed and shook his daughter's shoulder.

"Taylor, wake up," he said, gaining no reaction from the girl. "Taylor, time to get up."

"Taylor, you gotta get up," Lucas said, pulling Taylor's covers away. Nothing. Lucas groaned and stood up. He walked over to the window and pulled back on her curtains, letting the sunlight light up the room. Taylor didn't budge.

"Taylor, wake up now and I will pour a bucket of water on you," Lucas said, shaking the girl again. Taylor didn't even flinch. Lucas stood up and grabbed Taylor's phone, opened up her music and turned on Whispers in the Dark by Skillet. He placed the phone by her ear and when the bass dropped, Taylor sat up in a flash.

"You gave me a heart attack," Taylor said, holding her hand over her heart. Taylor looked mostly like her father. She had originally had his light brown hair but she had darkened it a few years ago so that people would stop mistaking her for Brooklyn. She had her father's green eyes and his skin tone. She was short like her mother

"Hey I tried to wake you another way but you didn't budge," Lucas said with a smile while Taylor just shook her head at him. Lucas leaned down and gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead. "Be down for breakfast in twenty."

Twenty minutes later, Brooklyn walked down stairs into the kitchen. She was wearing a blue floral dress with a light washed cropped jean jacket with light brown ankle booties. Her hair was in a french braid and she had on some light makeup.

"Morning Brooke," Maya greeted, placing the last chocolate chip pancake on the plate. Maya grabbed the pancake plate and placed in on the table with the others plates of breakfast food. Lucas had grown up with big breakfasts every morning and the tradition carried on now.

"Morning mom," Brooklyn greeted, walking to the fridge and grabbing the apple juice. She poured herself a glass and sat down at the table.

"Is your sister almost ready?" Lucas asked just as Taylor walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

"I'm ready dad," Taylor said. She was wearing a black long sleeved crop top and a red and black tartan skirt. She had on her black heeled booties and her hair was in a half up half down style with a black bow. She walked over to the fridge and poured herself a glass of chocolate milk.

"Alright, I made chocolate chip pancakes. Eat up," Maya said, sitting down at the table with her family. Both girls grabbed a pancake and some of the fruit.

"Thanks mom," the two said in unison.

"Hey, what about me. I helped. I made the fruit cups," Lucas said. The girls looked at each other before looking at their father.

"Wow, you made the fruit cups," Brooklyn said.

"Which must have been so hard," Taylor continued.

"Cutting up all that fruit," Brooklyn added.

"Mixing them together in one big bowl," Taylor said.

"You deserve a medal," the two finished in unison.

"You get that from your mother," Lucas said, shaking his head but smiling.

"Yeah they do," Maya said, giving her daughters a high five. Both girls had traits from each of their parents. They both had their mother's wit and loyalty. They both had their father's love for animals, more so Brooklyn than Taylor, and his protective nature. Brooklyn is very caring and tries hard in school. She can be a little shy at times and doesn't always put herself out there. She can be girly but doesn't mind getting her hands dirty. Taylor is kind to those she likes and she could care less about school. She can be very defensive like her mother and doesn't always say what she's thinking. She cares deeply for those close to her and doesn't let anyone get away with hurting her friends or her sister.

"Mom, you're taking me to riding tonight, right?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yup, so Ranger Rick, your picking up Taylor after cheer," Maya replied.

"And taking me to the fabric store," Taylor added.

"Alright, but we gotta go now if you two don't want to be late for school," Lucas said, looking at his watch. The two girls grabbed their plates and put them in the sink.

"Have a good day at school girls," Maya said, giving her daughters a hug.

"Bye mom," the two replied before grabbing their bags and heading out the door with their dad.

* * *

I hope you guys liked this first one-shot and I hope you liked Brooklyn and Taylor. I didn't get to write this in, but Lucas is a vet at his own clinic and Maya is an artist and works at an art museum part time. You guys can go on my polyvore and check out the outfits i made for Brooklyn and Taylor. my polyvore is klcdramaqueen. You guys can request one-shots as well, just fill out this form and either review it or pm it to me.

Age of the Kids-

Focus character-

Prompt-

Thanks for reading!


	2. The First Date

age of kid- 15

prompt- taylor goes on her first date

* * *

"I'd never thought I'd be happy about someone getting the flu," Taylor said, putting a few books in her locker while talking to one of her closest friends, Emily Minkus. The two had practically grew up together and were both members of the cheer team. They had both just gotten a text that cheer practice was cancelled for the week due to their coach being sick.

"Same. We finally have some free time," Emily responded as Taylor closed her locker. The two walked down the hall toward the cafeteria, planning to meet up with their other friends.

"I'll actually have time to watch tv," Taylor said, a dreamy look on her face.

"Or work on homework," Emily said, looking at Taylor. The two looked at each for a second before both laughing.

"Yeah right, me do my homework," Taylor said, "Why would I do that when I can just do it during homeroom?"

"The day you do your homework at home is the day when the world ends," Emily said as the two reached the cafeteria. They each bought a lunch before sitting down at the table their other friends occupied.

"You guys seem happier then usual," Brooklyn said, mixing her water with the flavor pack from home.

"Cheer got canceled for the week cause Coach got the flu," Emily explained, dipping one of her french fries in her ketchup.

"That explains it," Jackson Minkus said, eating a carrot stick.

"So, how are you two fine young ladies gonna celebrate your freedom?" Logan Babineaux said, a flirty smirk on his face.

"I'm gonna relax and try some new recipes," Emily said.

"I'm gonna catch up on my designs and have a nice date with my tv," Taylor said, taking a sip of her water, "I'm also happy that I have no homework as of right now."

"Mr. Matthews' lesson today was a total bore," Logan Babineaux said, getting a nod in agreement from Taylor.

"I didn't think it was boring. I think that he a great message. He compared the courage the explorers had to how at our age, we don't always have the courage to do what we want and that we should just go for it because we're only teenagers once," Jackson said, practically reciting the lesson plan.

"I thought the lesson was pretty good. The message is one everyone can learn something from. Plus, learning about the discovery of the new world was interesting," Brooklyn said, agreeing with Jack.

"You mean the genocide of the native people in the so called new world," Emily said, the rights activist inside of her igniting.

"It wasn't a genocide Emily," Brooklyn argued.

"Yeah, it kinda was sunshine," Logan said.

"Well, I for one think that history is boring unless they're talking about the history of fashion," Taylor said, eating one of her chips.

"We'll probably cover that when we talk about the early 1900s," Jack said, earning a smile from Taylor.

"Well then why are we learning about some stupid explorers when we could be learning about something interesting," Taylor said as the lunch bell rang. The group of five stood up and emptied their trays before walking towards the science wing.

"Hey Taylor, can I talk to you?" Brett, the captain of the JV football team, asked, walking over to the group. Taylor nodded and told the others she's meet them in class before turning to face Brett. "So, I heard Coach Kelly's got the flu?"

"Yeah, no cheer for the week," Taylor said with a smile.

"So since you have the night off, maybe you'd like to go out with me tonight?" Brett asked, giving Taylor his famous smile.

"Uh, sure. I mean, I'll have to check with my parents but I'm sure they'll be find with it," Taylor said, a shy smile on her face. Brett, the most popular guy in the grade, just asked her out! On her first date!

"Awesome, I'll pick you at 6:00 then," Brett said, smiling at Taylor again, before walking away. Taylor squealed a little before running to her bio class to meet with the others.

"Guys! Brett Sanders just asked me out!" Taylor said as soon as she sat at the lab table she shared with Jackson. Brooklyn and Emily sat across from them while Logan sat in front of her next to Delia, another student in their grade.

"OMG! That's amazing!" Emily said, giving Taylor a hug.

"It's your first date! And it's with the most popular guy in our grade!" Brooklyn said, just as excited as her twin.

"I know! Ah, I'm so excited. I just hope mom and dad let me go," Taylor said.

"They will," Brooklyn said.

"Congrats pretty, Brett's a chill dude," Logan said, giving Taylor a fist bump.

"Thanks Logan," Taylor said before turning to look a Jack. "Jack?"

"Uh, oh yeah, that's uh awesome, Taylor," Jackson said, focusing on his notebook. Taylor just figured he was stressed about their quiz and let it go.

Later that day, Taylor walked in the apartment with Brooklyn right behind her.

"Mom, we're home!" Brooklyn announced, putting her bag down by the door, Taylor copying her motions.

"Hey girls, how was school?" Maya asked, walking into the living room from her art room. Maya had a gallery opening soon and wanted to make some new pieces to showcase.

"It was good," Taylor said.

"Taylor got asked out on a date!" Brooklyn said, before quickly covering her mouth with her hands. Taylor groaned, wanting to wait until her father was home to tell her parents.

"You did?" Maya asked, a smile growing on her face, "With who?"

"Brett Sanders," Taylor said.

"Ooh, look at you getting the cute ones," Maya said, teasing her daughter.

"So can I go?"

"I'm okay with it," Maya said, walking into the kitchen, "But you'll have to ask your dad when he gets home."

"Mom, can't you just use your ring power or whatever," Taylor said, not sure if her father would let her go.

"Ring power only works with Aunt Riley," Maya said, "And I'm sure your dad will be fine with it."

"Dad will be fine with what?" Lucas asked, walking through the door.

"Hi Daddy," Taylor said, walking over to her dad and wrapping her arms around him.

"Hi?" Lucas said, confused by his daughter affection. "What is it? What did you do?"

"She wants to go on a date!" Brooklyn said from the other room.

"A date?" Lucas said as Taylor pulled away from him.

"Yes, with Brett Sanders. He's really sweet and funny and he's very respectable. He wants to go out tonight. Can I please go?" Taylor asked, giving her dad her 'little girl smile' as she called it.

"Sure," Lucas said, "But be home by nine."

"Thanks Dad!"

A few hours later, Taylor was ready for her date. She was wearing a black dress with yellow floral designs and a pair of black booties. Her hair was down with simple waves with a gold hair piece. Her makeup was simple and Taylor felt beautiful.

"You look very beautiful," Lucas said, smiling at his daughter.

"Thank you dad," Taylor said as a knock came from the door.

"I'll get the door," Lucas said, putting on his serious dad face. He opened the door and gave Brett a smile. "Brett, I'm Taylor's father. It's a pleasure to meet you." He shook Brett's hand and leaned in close, his voice dropping a few notches. "Treat her right or I will make you regret it." Lucas stepped back and allowed Taylor to greet her date.

"Hey, you look amazing," Brett said.

"Thanks, ready to go?"

"Yeah, come on."

A few minutes after Taylor and Brett left, there was another knock on the door. Maya walked over, figuring Taylor forgot something, and opened the door to find Farkle and Zay standing on the other side.

"Farkle? Zay? What are you two doing here?" Maya asked, suspicious.

"Hey Farkle, Zay," Lucas said, walking over, "It's cool Maya, the three of us are going out." Maya, knowing her husband's true intentions, grabbed his shoulder as he tried to walk by her.

"No your not. Sit back down at the kitchen table. I am not letting you spy on our daughter's first date," Maya said, pushing Lucas towards the kitchen before turning to face Zay and Farkle. "And you two, go home."

Meanwhile, Taylor and Brett were sitting at a diner downtown, eating dinner before going for a walk in the park. Brett got a cheeseburger while Taylor got a ceasar wrap. The two had made some awkward small talk, but the two didn't really know much about each other.

"So, how long have you been playing football?" Taylor asked, hoping to start some real conversation.

"Since before I could walk. My family lives and breathes football. My dad went to college for the sport and so did my older bro," Brett said, his jock side coming out. And for the rest of the night, all Taylor got was jock talk.

"Football is just, amazing man! That feeling when you score a touchdown is just BAM!"

"And the anticipation during the Superbowl and the compeititon before hand." The whole dinner and the whole walk through the park was like this. Brett talked about the pros and cons of every player on every single team in the NFL. Every. Single. Team. Taylor barely got a word in all night.

"Hey, I had a great time tonight Taylor. I've never met a cheerleader who appreciates football so much," Brett said once they reached Taylor's apartment.

"Yeah, tonight was something," Taylor said, "Well, I should head up before my parents get worried." Brett nodded before leaning in closer to Taylor. Taylor, knowing what he was about to do, turned quickly, slamming her apartment building door open as fast as humanly possible. "See ya in school," she yelled before running up the apartment stairs. Once she opened the door to her apartment, she sighed a breath of relief. Thank god that date's over.

"How was the date?" Lucas asked as soon as Taylor walked through the door. Lucas, along with his wife, had been sitting on the couch while waiting for their daughter to return home.

"Whole time it's football this and football that! If someone so much as says that word one more time, I will explode," Taylor said, sitting down between her parents, "I am never going on a date with a jock ever again."

"You know, if you modified that sentence to get rid of the words 'with a jock', you'd make me really happy," Lucas said.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen."

After watching modern family with her parents for a half hour, Taylor went up to her room to sketch before bed. She opened her laptop to put on some music and saw that Jackson was on chat.

 **Taylor:** Hey

 **Jackson:** Hey

 **Jackson:** How was the date?

 **Taylor:** Let's just say I learned a lot more about football tonight.

 **Jackson:** Never dating a jock again?

 **Taylor:** Bingo. Probably should have listened to your gramps and had the courage to fake food poisioning to get out of that date

 **Jackson:** We all could learn a lot from that lesson today. We all need more courage.

 **Taylor:** Yeah, we do. Oh well. I'm pooped. Goodnight

 **Jackson:** Goodnight

 **Taylor:** One quick thing; you did the bio homework, right?

 **Jackson:** We can go over it during homeroom

 **Taylor:** Thanks Jacks, always can count on you. Night

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that. And I hope you like the three other characters I introduced. Taylor's outfit will be up on my polyvore in a few minutes. Tell me what you guys thought of the chapter in a review!

Thanks for reading!


	3. A Special Christmas Eve

"Alright, Riley just texted saying they just left their apartment and will be here in five," Maya said, walking into the kitchen from the bedroom. Lucas was at the stove, cooking a side dish for dinner. It was Christmas Eve and Maya and Lucas were hosting their annual Christmas Eve party. Well, it wasn't really a party, more of a get together that their group of friends had celebrated since they graduated high school. They liked getting to see one another during the holidays and their kids liked getting to hang with their best friends.

"Zay will be here in ten, he had to pick up Logan from the airport first," Lucas said, stepping away from the stove to give Maya a quick kiss before grabbing some more ingredient from the fridge.

"Did Logan have fun in Texas?" Maya asked, checking on the food in the oven.

"Zay said he did. He wishes he could see his mom more but you know how it is," Lucas said, Maya nodding in agreement. Pounding down the stairs, Taylor and Brooklyn entered the room.

"Mmm, something smells good," Taylor said, sitting at the kitchen table with Brooklyn. Taylor was wearing a gray-blue tank top with a gem design and a black leather skirt. Brooklyn was wearing a white sweater and a green skirt. Both girls has on reindeer antlers.

Within fifteen minutes, all the guests were over. The adults were taking turns cooking and chatting with the others. The kids had run up to Brooklyn's room to chat without their parents listening in.

"So, what'd a miss while I was away?" Logan asked, lounging in one of the bean bag chairs with Jackson.

"Eh, nothing really," Taylor answered from her spot in Brooklyn's desk chair.

"Randy did break up with Mandy, but they'll be back together by the New Year," Emily said, sitting criss cross apple sauce on the bed with Brooklyn.

"How was Texas?" Jackson asked.

"Good. I might get to go back for a weekend in January but my mom's work keeps her pretty busy," Logan answered, shrugging his shoulders, "But I got Chubbie's like every day and that just makes life ten times better."

"I love Chubbie's. My family needs to plan a trip down to Texas fast or else I'm just going to go crazy," Taylor said, a smile on her face thinking of the barbecue at Chubbies.

"I agree with the fact that we need to go to Texas soon, but I could live without another trip to Chubbie's," Brooklyn said, a disgusted look on face thinking of the smell of Chubbie's.

"That's just cause your a vegetarian," Taylor and Logan said in unison.

"What's the big deal about Chubbie's anyway?" Emily asked, her and Jackson having never been to Texas.

"Only the greatest place in the world for barbecue," Logan answered.

"I don't know, there's that resturant on 5th that's really good," Jackson said.

"Nothing is better than Chubbie's!" Taylor and Logan shouted.

"Boy that's the truth," Farkle said, appearing in the doorway, "Maya just put out the buffalo dip and the chips so come get it before we eat it." Thirty minutes later, everyone was in the living room, eating and chatting.

"Riley, did you bring the pastries from Topanga's?" Maya asked, chopping up some veggies.

"Oh I knew I forgot something!" Riley said, groaning.

"We can run down and grab it if you want," Brooklyn said, volunteering herself and her friends.

"I don't know, the snow's really starting to come down out there," Lucas said, looking out the window. There was already at least six or seven inches on the ground and the snow wasn't slowing down.

"It's only a few blocks away," Emily said.

"Plus, we've dealt with much worse snow storms than this," Taylor said.

"Fine, but call us when you get there," Maya said. All the kids smiled and jumped up from their seats, grabbing their coats.

"Be safe!" Riley called out as the five kids left. The five marched down the road, huddling together. There hands were deep inside their coat pockets, trying to get any extra warmth that they could. The snow was really coming down and the five were relieved when they arrived at the bakery. Emily, having a key, unlocked the door and let the other four in.

"Alright, where is that pastry platter?" Emily asked, walking behind the counter with the others. To there luck, there were tons of pastry platters behind the counter but they were each labeled with a name.

"Alright, let's each take a section and look," Jackson said, the other's nodding.

"I got nothing over here," Brooklyn announced after scanning her area.

"Same," Logan said.

"Our's isn't over here," Emily said.

"Taylor? You finished your section yet?" Logan asked.

"I still have ten left. My grandma's handwriting stinks and my dyslexic brain isn't great at reading it," Taylor said.

"Found it!" Jackson said, pulling out the pastry platter with their name on it.

"Good, let's get out of here," Emily said.

"Um, that might be a problem," Logan said, pointing out the window. During the time they spent searching for the platter, the snow had picked up and there was at least a foot, maybe two out there now.

"Well, we might be snowed in, but at least it can't get any worse," Brooklyn said However, as soon as the words left her mouth, the lights flickered off and the heat shut down.

"Great, just great," Taylor said, sitting down in one of the chairs, "We're stuck here on Christmas Eve with no power."

"Okay, it's not that bad," Jackson said, "The snow should let up soon and we'll be able to make our way home."

"Yeah, Jack's right. We just gotta wait it out," Brooklyn said, "I'm gonna call our parents to let them know we're fine." Brooklyn pulled out her phone and dialed her father's number, waiting for him to pick up.

"Brooklyn? You guys alright?" Lucas asked as soon as he picked up, his voice laced with worry.

"Yeah, we're all okay, for the most part. The power's out and the snow's too thick for us to get home," Brooklyn said.

"Yeah, we lost power too. Stay there and try to keep warm. The snow should stop soon and we'll come get you, alright?"

"Okay, got it Dad," Brooklyn said, "I gotta go, my phone's gonna die. Love you."

"Love you too, stay safe."

"What'd he say?" Taylor asked.

"He said to wait here till the snow lets us and then he'll come and get us," Brooklyn said.

"Great, Christmas Eve is so ruined," Logan said, sitting down next to Taylor.

"No it's not," Jackson said, "So we're trapped here. That doesn't mean we have to become Grinch's. We can still celebrate here."

"Yeah, Jack's right. I know where my grandma stores the food. I can make us some sandwiches or something," Emily said.

"I can help you with that Em," Brooklyn said.

"Jack, Logan and I can find some candles and add some more holiday decorations," Taylor said.

"Alright, let's make this work." Brooklyn and Emily ventured into the back kitchen, using Emily's phone's flashlight to find there way around. Once there, Emily found some lunch meat to make some mini sandwiches for the others while Brooklyn had started to cut up some veggies to dip in the veggie dip she found.

The other three had ventured into the storage area in the back and had found a box of holiday decorations and candles. They set up the candles around the main sitting area and Taylor set up some extra Christmas decorations. Jackson, having found some old board games, set those up on the table. Logan found a guitar and took that out to the front, deciding to use it to sing some Christmas songs later on. Taylor also set up some festive pillows and blankets on the furniture and the floor.

"Alright, here is the menu for tonight. Sandwiches, veggies with dip, some crackers and cheese and to drink, some juice," Emily said, walking out holding a tray along with Brooklyn. The two had placed the food in some holiday themed dishes and the drinks were in holiday mugs. Each one of the kids grabbed a mug and held it up in a toast.

"To our own special Christmas Eve!"

They sat in a circle, munching on the food. They played christmas trivia, played a few rounds of candy land, and Jackson lit a fire in the fireplace. Emily found some marshmallows to roast. Finally, Logan brought out the guitar he found and played some christmas songs, the other four singing along. They didn't even realize that it had been two hours since they had been trapped and that the snow had finally stopped falling. They only noticed when the door opened and there parents walked in.

"Well, looks like they made the best of the situation," Zay said with a smile on his face.

"You do what you gotta do," Brooklyn said. They all helped tidy up the place before walking back to the apartment to have some hot cocoa and watch some good old fashioned Christmas movies.

* * *

I hoped you liked the holiday one-shot. i have a lot of ideas for more that I've started writing and will hopefully be up soon. thanks for reading!


	4. The Twin Plague

Maya and Lucas walked into the kitchen, putting down a few bags of groceries that they had just purchased. Taylor sat at the kitchen table, working on some Spanish assignment.

"Hey Taylor," Maya greeted, starting to put the groceries away.

"Hi," Taylor said before sneezing. That action caused Maya to drop the bag of chips she was holding and for Lucas to drop the box of frozen pizza. The two looked at each other in horror. Taylor was sick. That meant Brooklyn was sick. Whenever one twin got sick, the other got sick too. It had caused many horrible sick days during the twin's younger ages. And it was never pretty.

"Ugh, no. I don't need them sick right now," Maya said, groaning.

"Maybe it's nothing. Maybe Brooklyn's fine," Lucas said, trying to be optimistic. Just as the words left his mouth, a loud cough could be heard from the living room. Maya gave Lucas a look before running into the other room, Lucas only a step behind. When they arrived in the living room, they were faced with a horrid site. Brooklyn was lying on the couch, tissues surrounding her.

"Ugh, I feel horrible," Brooklyn said, curling up into a ball on the couch, wrapping herself in a blanket.

"No, they can't be sick right now. I have that gallery opening tonight and I have to be down their all day," Maya said with a sigh, "Maybe I can take it off or move the opening..."

"No, don't be ridiculous Maya. I can stay and take care of them," Lucas said.

"Really? You don't have to work?" Maya asked.

"Nah, I already have today off. You just focus on the opening and I'll handle the girls," Lucas said, giving Maya a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay, thanks Huckleberry," Maya said, grabbing her coat and purse. She opened the door to their apartment and turned back to shout "Bye girls, feel better. I love you!"

"Alright, let's get you up to bed," Lucas said, walking over to Brooklyn to help her up. He stopped when he heard sounds of vomiting from the kitchen. "Taylor, you okay?"

"Yeah," Taylor said, appearing in the doorway, "Good new is that I got it all out of me. Bad news is that we may need a toaster." She finished by holding up their silver toaster, which now had vomit on the edges of it.

"Okay, let's get both of you up to bed," Lucas said, holding Brooklyn up with one arm. "Taylor, stay right there till I get Brooklyn to bed." Taylor nodded and retreated into the kitchen. Lucas helped Brooklyn walk up to her, helping her to sit in her bed before running downstairs to grab Taylor. When he walked in, he saw Taylor sitting at the kitchen table, fast asleep. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room, laying her in her bed. He prayed that Taylor would sleep through her bug, as it would make his life ten times easier.

After checking on Brooklyn, Lucas ran downstairs to grab supplies. While Taylor was puking up a storm and most likely had some stomach bug, Brooklyn had more of a bad head cold with a fever. He grabbed a bucket for Taylor to keep in her room and grabbed the cough syrup and some juice for Brooklyn. He went into Taylor's room first and placed the bucket on her nightstand. Taylor was still out so he walked across the hall to Brooklyn's room to give her the cough syrup, which was easier said then done.

"Get that devil liquid away from me," Brooklyn exclaimed as soon as Lucas entered the room carrying the bottle. Lucas groaned, placing the juice on the nightstand before sitting on the bed holding the medicine.

"Come on Brooke, it'll help with your cough," Lucas pleaded, uncapping the bottle.

"I'd rather suffer then drink that," Brooklyn said, her mouth held in a tight line. While Brooklyn was usually an angel, that all changed when she got sick. When she was sick, she would complain about everything and anything. To make it even worse, Brooklyn had a strong hatred for medicine and would always refuse it. She got that from her mother, thought Maya would deny it.

"Just drink it, please," Lucas begged, pouring the medicine into the cup attached to it. Brooklyn shook her head, her arms crossed. Lucas was about to argue more but heard a crash from across the hall. He placed the syrup on the nightstand and raced out the door, but not before shouting to Brooklyn "That medicine better be inside you when I get back." As soon as Lucas was in Taylor's room, Brooklyn grabbed the little cup of medicine and dumped it onto the floor. There was no way she was drinking that disgusting concoction.

Lucas barged into Taylor's room to find her standing in her closet, throwing clothes on over her pjs. "Taylor, honey, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey dad, I'm just gettin ready for school," Taylor replied, her words slurring slightly. Lucas just sighed and shook his head, walking over to his daughter and guiding her away from the closet.

"Taylor, your sick, you aren't going to school today, Just try to get some sleep okay," Lucas said, Taylor sitting in her bed. She nodded and was about to lie down before she sat up quickly and grabbed the bucket on her nightstand. She held it under her as her stomach tossed up everything it had. Lucas sat next to her, holding back her hair and rubbing circles on her back. Once Taylor was done, Lucas took the bucket and brought it downstairs, replacing it with a new one. Taylor was back asleep and Lucas went across the hall to check on Brooklyn.

"You drank the medicine?" Lucas asked, noticing the empty cup on the night stand.

"Yup," Brooklyn answered, a little too quickly. Lucas looked down and noticed a small stain on the floor next to her bed.

"Really? Then what's this stain doing here?"

"What stain?"

This was what Lucas put up with for the next five hours. It took him an hour to convince Brooklyn to take the cough syrup and ended up having to trick her into drinking it. Taylor went through three more buckets and he had to stop her two more times from getting dressed and leaving for school. He had to make three different bowls of chicken soup, as Brooklyn found a flaw in each of the previous. By the time Maya came home at nine, both girls were finally asleep and Lucas was sitting in the couch in the living room.

"Hey, how was the opening?" Lucas asked as his wife walked through the door.

"Good," Maya said, sitting next to Lucas on the couch, "It went well but I spent half the time stressing about the girls. How are they?"

"Okay, they weren't that hard to handle," Lucas said, "Just one question; how do you get Brooklyn to take her medicine because it took me an hour."

"I usually trick her or just make her take it," Maya said, "Why don't you get some rest. I'll take the night shift."

"You sure? I don't mind, you're probably exhausted after the opening," Lucas said.

"Nah, I'm fine. You watched them all day, my turn. Besides, you look like the walking dead," Maya said, kissing Lucas, "Get some sleep."

"Alright, if you want to switch just wake me up," Lucas said, walking up the stairs, "Love you."

"Love you more."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that little chapter. I got the idea from Liv and Maddie and thought it worked for the girls. Review and thanks for reading!


	5. Valentine's Day Date

prompt- lucaya date and shawn babysitting

the girl's are about 1 in this chapter

enjoy!

* * *

"Okay, so the girls already ate dinner and they shouldn't need anything else to eat before bed. They do need a bath so you can give it to them together if you want or you can do it seperatly, but you have to keep the other one in your sight or she'll run off. Bedtime is 7 for both of them. I put out their favorite bedtime stories on the table and you can pick whichever one you want. Um, only one or two and, god what am I missing?" Maya instructed, her hand going to her head. It was Valentine's Day and Maya and Lucas were planning on going on a date, their first since the twin's were born.

"Maya, I think you've covered everything," Lucas said, his arm going around his wife's waist. Maya had barely spent a moment away from the girls since they were born. She worked from home, working on new pieces while the twin's napped. She'd been out with Riley a few times, only for a few hours at a time and while Lucas was home with the girls. She wasn't exactly ready to go out with the girls home without one of their parents.

"No, no I know I'm forgetting something," Maya said, "Ugh, what was it?"

"Maya, I've got this. I've hung out with the girls plenty of times. Go out and enjoy your night," Shawn said, putting a hand on Maya's shoulder. Shawn had always been Maya's father figure ever since he came back to NYC. The two had an extremly close bond and none of that changed when Maya graduated college. The two grew even closer after that, Shawn even walked Maya down the isle. He helped out a lot when the girls were born, helping Maya watch the girls when Lucas went back to work. And now the couple had tasked him with watching the girls while the two went on their date night.

"Come on Maya, our reservations are in a half hour and who nows what traffic will be like," Lucas said, gently dragging Maya towards the door.

"Alright, alright," Maya said, walking over to the play pen and giving each of her girls a kiss on the head, "Bye sweeties, Mommy and Daddy will be home soon, be good for Grandpa Shawn, okay? Love you!"

"Take care of my girls Shawn," Maya said, grabbing her coat from Lucas, who was holding the door open. Shawn nodded and the couple left the apartment, leaving Shawn alone with his grandchildren.

"Mama? Daddy?" Taylor said, her head tilting slightly, looking at the door. The girls had started speaking a few months ago, Brooklyn's first word being Daddy and Taylor's being Mama. Both girls had went on to say their other parents name as well, along with yes, no, and yay.

"She'll be back in a little bit Taylor, but for now you get to hang with your awesome Grandpa Shawn," Shawn said, walking over to the play area the girls sat in.

"Daddy? Mama?" Brooklyn said, looking over at the door as well. Tears began to well in both of the girls' eyes, both children missing their parents already. The tears began to fall and soon after, the sobbing started as well.

"Oh no," Shawn muttered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"You look beautiful tonight Mrs. Friar," Lucas said, sitting across form his gorgeous wife at one of there favorite restaurants in town. The two had went their on many dates during their time at college.

"Thanks Huckleberry, you don't look too bad yourself," Maya said, a smile on her face. While she loved her daughters more than life itself, she did miss her date nights with her Huckleberry.

"I've missed this," Lucas said, holding Maya's hand.

"I've missed it too," Maya replied, "You think the girl's are okay?"

"Yes Maya, I'm sure they're fine. Shawn would call if they weren't alright," Lucas replied, even though he felt the same worry Maya felt.

"You sure? Maybe I should call them," Maya said, grabbing her purse and digging around for her phone.

"Maya, don't," Lucas said, reaching under the table to grab the purse form her. "The girls are fine. Let's enjoy our night out and let Shawn worry about the girls. He's got this."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I don't got this," Shawn muttered, holding the two crying toddlers in his arms, trying to get them to stop crying. He'd been trying for a half hour and so far nothing had worked. He put on their favorite movie, offered them cookies, tried to play with their stuffed animals, and he got nothing. The girls were still wailing for their parents.

"I need backup," Shawn said, setting Brooklyn on the blanket on the floor, the girl still crying but now holding her teddy bear. He grabbed his cell phone from the table, choosing on the top people on his favorites list and calling them.

"Hey Shawn," Cory answered.

"Hey Cor," Shawn greeted, moving Taylor in his arms so that it was easier to hold her while on the phone.

"Who's wailing is that? I can hear it through the phone," Cory asked.

"It's Taylor. I need your help Cory. Maya and Lucas asked me to babysit and both girls have been crying ever since they left. I want Maya and Lucas to have a nice night out so can you please come over and help me watch them?"

"I'm on my way." Ten minutes later, Cory walked through the door of the apartment and found Shawn standing in the middle of the living room, bouncing two little girls in his arms.

"Oh thank god," Shawn said, letting out a sigh of relief at the site of his best friend.

"Give me one of the kids," Cory said, holding his arms out. Shawn passed him Taylor. Cory started bouncing the girl while shaking his head at Shawn. "How long have they been crying like this?"

"For 45 minutes," Shawn said, "I'm out of ideas."

"Did you try changing their diapers?"

"Yup, they're good," Shawn said, "I tried everything Cory and nothing's working."

"Don't worry Shawny, I got this. I'm like a kid whisper or something, they love me."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Alright, here's our next stop on our date night supreme," Lucas said, walking into a pub. Maya and Lucas came here often as well, loving the karaoke nights with friends and the couple nights. The owner's son was a friend of theirs and would always give them discounts.

"I love this place," Maya said, sitting at a table with Lucas. This was a popular spot at the college they went to and the two often partied here after finals. They hadn't been since before Maya got pregnant.

"Member when Farkle sang to Riley on karaoke night," Lucas said, causing Maya to laugh.

"They were both so drunk when he sang that," Maya said, smiling at the memory. Her head turned toward the phone next to Lucas, her fingers tapping on her lap.

"Maya," Lucas said, knowing what the blonde was thinking.

"Come on Lucas, one call," Maya all but begged.

"No Maya, we are out tonight on a date. We haven't had one in a long time and we are allowed to have a night to our selfs," Lucas said.

"Come on Huckleberry, don't you miss the girls?"

"Of course I do! I would love to do nothing but call the apartment now and hear there voices. But they need to get used to us not being around all the time. They've never been without one of us before. Your going to work at the gallery again soon and they'll have to go to daycare," Lucas said. At that moment, I Found by Amber Run came on over the speakers.

"This is our song," Maya said, all thoughts of calling the girls gone from her head. This was the song they slow danced at during prom and at their wedding. Maya smiled at all the memories that flooded her head.

"Care to dance, Mrs. Friar?" Lucas asked, standing next to his wife, holding his hand out. Maya took it and the two walked over to the dance area and held each other close, swaying to the music.

"I love you," Maya muttered into Lucas' chest.

"Love you more."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I thought you said you were the expert!" Shawn said, looking at Cory. It had been twenty minutes since Cory had arrived and the girls were skill crying. The girls had some serious lungs and were still going strong.

"I am!" Cory said, holding Brooklyn and trying to get her to stop crying, "But these girls are something I've never dealt with before."

"It's already 6:30, they're supposed to be in bed in a half hour and they still need to take a bath!"

"Alright, I have an idea," Cory said, passing Brooklyn to Shawn and pulling out his phone. "Hi honey, Yeah I know I said I'd be home sooner, No, well the crying is kind of the reason I'm still here, we need help, uh huh, okay, see you soon." Cory hung up and turned to Shawn. "Topanga's on her way."

When Topanga walked into the apartment, both men were extremely excited to see her. They had heard enough crying in the past hour to drive them nearly insane, more so Shawn then Cory.

"You two are hopeless, you know that?" Topanga said, putting her bag down on the couch before holding her arms out. "Give me the girls." Both men happily passed the girls to Topanga.

"We tried everything Topanga, nothing's working," Shawn said as Topanga sat on the couch, putting a girl on either side of her. She grabbed her laptop from the bag, opening it on her lap and pulled up a video that Riley had sent her. She clicked play and Maya and Lucas appeared on the screen. Both girls stopped sobbing, their cries dying down slightly.

 _"Okay, what is this for again Riley?" Maya asked on the screen. Maya and Lucas sat next to each other on their couch, looking straight at the camera._

 _"It's your love story. You record different videos over time, talking about milestones and pass adventures. Farkle and I do them all the time," the voice of Riley said, form most likely behind the video._

 _"Alright, whatever," Maya said, turning towards Lucas, "You want to start?"_

Both girls stopped crying all together, their eyes fixated on the screens. A smile formed on Brooklyn's face at hearing her parents voices. Both Shawn and Cory stared at the scene in front of them in shock. How was it that easy?

"I can't believe the two of you didn't think of doing that," Topanga said, shaking her head at the two men.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tonight was really nice Lucas," Maya said, her head on Lucas's shoulder. It was about 9:30 and the two were walking up the stairs of the apartment building.

"It was nice to have a night to ourselves," Lucas said, "But we aren't doing this again for a long time. I missed our girls."

"Oh I totally agree," Maya said as Lucas unlocked the door to their apartment. They walked in and found Shawn sitting on the couch, trying to act casual.

"Hey guys, how was your night?" he asked, sitting up.

"Good, how were my girls?" Maya asked.

"Fine, easy as pie," Shawn said.

"We really can't thank you enough," Lucas said.

"It was nothing," Shawn replied. He was going to say more but was interupted by footsteps coming down from the stairs. Cory and Topanga appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Alright, we finally got Taylor to sleep," Cory said, not noticing the couple standing in the living room. Maya and Lucas turned towards Shawn, a questioning look on there faces.

"I can explain."

* * *

I hope you all liked that chapter. Tell me what you thought in a review.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Cheer Pressure

prompt- taylor gets hurt during the semi-finals in cheer but doesn't say anything cause she wants to win finals but her injury gets worse. maybe jackson could notice it, cause i think those two would be really cute together. thanks!

the girls (& other kids) are about 15 in this one-shot and are freshmen in high school. enjoy!

* * *

This was it. This was the competition that would determine the cheer team's fate. If they got first place here, they're go on to finals. The JV cheer team had never made it this far and the fact that they could possibly win states meant everything to Taylor. She was one of the five freshman to be accepted on the team and was one of Coach's favorites. She was one of the top flyers on the team and there were even rumors of her being named JV captain next year. If she helped the team win states, that'd secure her captain spot for sure. Taylor was determined to win and nothing was going to stand in her way.

"Alright team, your up next. Circle up," Coach Kelly said, all of the team running up to her and forming a cheer circle, "This is it. If you go out there and perform like you have been for the past week, then we'll be the first JV team from JQA in twenty years to go to states. So go out there and make it happen, cause I believe in you guys. Don't make me regret that. Now, hands in." Every member of the team put their hand in the middle of the circle and turned their heads to face the current team captain, Aubrey Jacobs.

"On three, JQA. One, two, three!" Aubrey counted down, on three all team mates throwing their hands in the air and shouting "JQA" at the top of their lungs. They then heard the announcer say that they had the floor and the team ran out, cheer faces on. They were ready for this.

The girls got in their starting position and once the music started it was on. The team went through there routine with ease, tumbling across the mat and dancing like it was there last day on Earth. There cheer was full of spirt and there cheer faces never faltered. Taylor and Emily both nailed their handsprings and all their air stunts were flawless. After their last stunt, Taylor landed perfectly, well, it looked perfect. Taylor however felt an insane amount of pain in her right ankle, she guessed from putting too much weight on it in the landing. But she wasn't letting that stop her, as she pushed through the last dance portion of the routine, nailing it along with the rest of the team. When they hit their final pose, they all felt extremely confident in their performance. There confidence was well deserved, as the team won first in their division. They were going to states.

"I can't believe it! We're going to states!" Emily said to Taylor as the two walked with the rest of the team to the locker room to change before meeting up with their parents to head home.

"Me either! We have to win," Taylor said, just as excited as Emily but she didn't show it. Her ankle was throbbing with pain and the pain wasn't going away like Taylor thought it would.

"Are you okay? It looks like your limping," Emily said as the two sat down on the bench in the locker room.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I put too much weight on my right ankle after my last dismount, but it's nothing a little ice can't fix," Taylor replied, down playing the pain in her ankle. She didn't want others to worry. If they found out, they could possible stop her from performing during states and that couldn't happen.

"Good, we'll need you for next weekend. There's no way we can win without you. No one can pull of that last stunt like you can," Emily said, smiling at her friend.

"Hey Friar, nice moves out there," Aubrey said, walking over to the two, "You know, Coach Kelly is asking for my suggestion for next year's captain and if you perform next week like you did last night, then you may be the girl I'm looking for. Good job today, both of you." Aubrey gave both girl a smile before continuing on, walking over to other sophomores.

"Did you hear that? Aubrey basically just confirmed that your a shooing for captain!" Emily said, giving Taylor a huge smile before hugging her.

"I'm not captain yet Em, we still gotta win next week," Taylor said, more determined than ever to win. Her little ankle injury wasn't going to stop her, nothing was.

Over the next few days, Taylor did everything in her power to make her ankle better. She iced it whenever she could and took Advil during practices to dim the pain. To her disdain, the ankle wasn't getting any better. If anything, it was getting worse, much worse. Having extra practices before and after school probably wasn't helping, but Taylor couldn't rest, not if she wanted the captain position. She'd started having two Advil a day, one before school and one after their night practice. It didn't help much, but it made the pain bearable enough where Taylor could walk and do most of the routine without wanting to cry.

Taylor knew that she should tell someone about her ankle, she wasn't that stupid. But she couldn't let the team down now, not with states in five days. She'd tell someone once they won states, go to the doctors and everything. She couldn't now, not with the amount of pressure everyone was putting on her. Her coach kept telling her that she was going to win them first prize, along with all her teammates telling her how they couldn't have done it without her. Her parents weren't much help either, constantly telling her how proud they were and how confident they were that she would help her team win. She couldn't let everyone down, so she swallowed the pain and kept working.

"Why are you hurting so much right now," Taylor muttered to herself, walking slowly down the hall towards her English class. Her ankle was throbbing more than usual and the Advil wasn't helping. Her ankle hurting too much to walk, Taylor sat on the steps in the hall and took off her boots. While they were great at covering the swelling, they weren't good at providing comfort. She rubbed her hand over her ankle, trying to relieve some pressure but it was no use. "Okay, one minute break and then back to class, that's it."

"Oh my god," Taylor heard someone say, causing her to look up and see Jackson standing there, staring at her ankle. Not good. "Taylor what happened!"

"It's nothing Jack, it's just a little sore from all the extra practices, nothing to worry about," Taylor lied, hoping Jackson would move on from the subject.

"That's defiantly something to worry about Taylor. Your ankle is huge, how has no one noticed it at cheer?" Jackson asked, sitting down next to her on the steps.

"Our socks cover most of our ankles and everyone else's is a little sore too, so no one's really noticing," Taylor said, "It's really nothing Jack."

"I've seen Emily's ankles and there no where near as bad as yours. If yours is nothing, then I'm sure it wouldn't hurt if I did this, now would it," Jackson said, looking Taylor in the eye as he poked her ankle with one finger. Taylor muttered an ow, closing her eyes to hold back the tears that started to come. "See? I can't even touch it without you almost crying. You need to tell someone."

"No, I can't Jackson. There are too many people counting on me. I can't let them down now," Taylor said, "You have to swear that you won't tell anyone."

"No Taylor, someone has to know," Jackson said.

"Jackson you can't. It's my body and my choice. Promise Jackson," Taylor said, dead serious, holding out her pinkie.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone," Jackson said, taking Taylor's pinkie with her own.

"Thank you," Taylor said, beginning to put her boot back on. "I'm off to English, see you later."

As soon as Taylor left, Jackson knew he had to tell someone, even if he did promise. He didn't want to break a promise, but Taylor could get seriously hurt if he didn't tell someone. But if he did tell someone and Taylor didn't get to perform at states, he knew she'd never forgive him. Jackson didn't want to loose Taylor as a friend, but what else could he do? Jackson couldn't stop thinking about it all day and his thoughts continued to plague him as he got in his mom's car after school.

"Hi honey, how was school today?" Riley asked as Jackson climbed in the car.

"Fine," Jackson mumbled, still thinking about Taylor.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Jackson replied, "Well sort of. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Okay, so what if you had a friend who was hiding something and you found out about it. They make you swear not to tell anyone, but you think they may get in trouble if they don't tell someone. So would you tell someone and betray their trust or would you keep their secret and protect your friendship? This is all just some weird scenario of course."

"Well, in this weird scenario, I would tell someone because even if I lost that friend's trust at first, they'd be okay and they'd forgive me in the long run," Riley said, stopping at a red light and turning to face her son, "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, but, can we stop at the Friar's on our way home? I need to talk to Aunt Maya."

Riley nodded and drove Jackson to the Friar's apartment, staying in the car while he ran in to talk to Maya. He quickly explained what was going on and Maya, while she was shocked and slightly upset with her daughter, she thanked Jackson and once he left, she quickly called her husband to explain to him what Jackson had told her. When Taylor got home, both her parents were waiting for her.

"Hey mom, dad," Taylor said, hanging up her coat on the rack, "While I'd love to stay and chat, I'm beat from practice so I'm heading to bed. Love you." Taylor moved as quick as she could to the stairs, wanting nothing more then to rest her ankle but that didn't happen.

"Not so fast, sit," Maya said, pointing to the chair in front of the couch. Taylor slowed and sat down, having a bad feeling her stomach.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Lucas asked.

"Nope, everything's fine. Is that all? Can I go now?" Taylor asked, starting to stand but one look from her mom stopped her.

"Really? Cause Jackson came by earlier and according to him, everything is not fine," Maya said, "So I'll ask again, anything you want to tell us?"

"Look, Jackson's over exaggerating. Everyone's ankles are a little sore right now because of all the extra practices. It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine," Taylor said, "Can I go now?"

"Well if it's nothing to worry about then let's see it," Lucas said, "Take your boot off."

"Dad, seriously," Taylor argued, but stopped when she looked at her parents, knowing they weren't letting her leave without looking at her ankle. She was so screwed. She sighed and slowly took her boot off, cringing when she heard her parents gasps. "It's looks worse then it actually is."

"Taylor don't you dare downplay this," Maya said, "When did this happen?"

"I put too much weight on it after my last stunt on Saturday. I thought it would get better but with all the extra practices it's been getting worse instead," Taylor admitted, wincing when her father gently grabbed her ankle to look at it.

"Be honest, how much does it hurt?" Lucas asked.

"It hurts a lot, like a lot a lot. Especially now after our five hour practice," Taylor said, choosing to look at the floor instead of her parents. "Sorry I didn't tell you," Taylor whispered so silently, she wasn't even sure her parents heard her.

"We need to get this checked out," Maya said, "Which ER is closest?"

"Probably Lenox Health," Lucas answered.

"Okay, you get Taylor to the car, I'll tell Brooklyn what's going on and grab Taylor's health insurance card," Maya said, getting up and going up the stairs. Lucas stood up as well and walked over to his daughter, holding out his hand to help her.

"I can walk Dad," Taylor said, standing up but wincing as soon as her bad ankle touched the ground.

"You can barely stand Taylor," Lucas said, grabbing Taylor and picking her up, carrying her bridal style. He grabbed both their coats and walked out of their apartment, walking quickly down the stairs and out to the car. He set Taylor down in the back and gave her her coat before hoping into the front, starting the car. Maya came down a few minutes later, hopping in the passenger side. Once they arrived at the ER, they waited about ten minutes before Taylor was called.

"Her ankle is badly sprained. It's gotten even worse over the last few days but you caught it just in time. If she'd gone to practice tomorrow, she could have pushed the bone to the brink and easily have broken the bone. We'll wrap it and give her a brace with some crutches. If she stays off it for the next week, it should heal on it's own. I can give you some exercises she can do once the ankle's feeling a little better to help," the doctor said while a nurse wrapped Taylor's ankle.

"Just to clarify, there's no way she can compete in her cheer leading competition this Saturday, right?" Maya asked.

"Yes, her ankle won't be completely healed by then and she could injure it further if she competed," the doctor replied.

"Okay, thank you," Lucas said as the doctor left and the nurse came over to tell them that Taylor was all set. Taylor was exactly happy about missing the competition, but she knew she needed to let her ankle heal. The doctor gave her some pain killers and they were defiantly helping, plus the crutches made walking less painful. When Taylor walked into the morning cheer practice the next morning with crutches, everyone ran over and encircled her, shouting a million questions.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Can you compete Saturday?"

"You'll be better by Saturday, right?"

"Alright girls, give her some room. Let her sit down, all of you go stretch, I'll take care of it," Coach Kelly said, breaking up the crowd with the help of Aubrey, who helped Taylor sit on the bench before going to lead the team in some warm up stretches. "Alright Friar, what happened?"

"I landed wrong on Saturday and let my ankle get worse by practicing the past few days. I have to stay off my ankle for the next week and I won't be able to compete on Saturday. I'm sorry Coach, the last thing I wanted to do was let the team down," Taylor said.

"It could have been worse. You could have hid the injury until Saturday and could have messed up and permanently injured the ankle if you competed. While I'm not happy that you didn't tell me on Saturday when you hurt the ankle, I'm not mad that you got injured. It happens to all of us. And just because you can't compete Saturday, doesn't mean you can't help us win."

"How can I help? I can't do any cheering," Taylor said.

"You can help me teach Emily some of your stunts," Coach answered before calling the rest of the team over. While it wasn't easy, with both Coach Kelly and Taylor teaching her, Emily was able to learn the stunts in time for Saturday. When the girls competed, they did the best they could and they pulled it off, winning first place. While Taylor wasn't exactly happy that she didn't get to cheer, she knew that she did her part in helping her team win.

"Alright, everyone listen up!" Aubrey shouted from the front of the bus that would drive the team home. "I just wanted to say how proud of I am of all of you. We all worked really hard this season and it payed off. Now, as we all know, Coach asked me to give her a candidate for next year's JV captain. When I told her who I chose after we won, she agreed with me 100%. So, I'm pleased to announce that next year's JV captain is, Taylor Friar!"

"How did I get captain? I didn't even compete," Taylor whispered to Emily, who sat next to her, while everyone cheered around them.

"Even though she got hurt last week, it was her coaching that helped us adapt to her absence in the routine and I couldn't be happier to give her this," Aubrey said walking over to Taylor and handing Taylor her own JV captain jacket.

After a night of celebrations with her team, Taylor sat on her bed on her computer, browsing through Tumblr when a chat box popped up.

 **Jackson:** Hey, didn't get to congratulate you at the team party but wanted to let you know how happy I am that you got captain for next year

 **Taylor:** Thanks Jackson :)

 **Jackson:** Sorry you didn't get to compete. And I'm sorry I broke the pinkie promise

 **Taylor:** Don't be sorry, you were right. I shouldn't have hid it for as long as I did and if you hadn't told my parents, who knows what would have happened to my ankle. So thanks for saving my ankle, I really appreciate you looking out for me

 **Jackson:** No problem, I always be there for you.

 **Taylor:** Promise?

 **Jackson:** Promise

 **Taylor:** Good. Oh and if you ever break another pinkie promise, I will hurt you

 **Jackson:** As long as you won't get hurt, I won't break another pinkie promise ever again.

 **Taylor:** Good. Well, I'm beat. Good night Jack

 **Jackson:** Night Taylor

* * *

Hope you liked that one-shot. I'll post a link to a video that I imagine their routine as. If you have any requests, let me know in a review or PM.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
